


home is where i am with you

by Broken_fangirl_2002



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_fangirl_2002/pseuds/Broken_fangirl_2002
Summary: after creating an allance with earth lance gets to vist home for a couple days and he bring his loving boyfriend along with him





	1. Childhood homes

Lance hadn't been home since he left earth with the blue lion. So much had happened since.

Lance was the blue padion. A warrior that defenced all of the universe from though who wished to destroy it. He fought along side his friends four people lance could trust to always have his back.

Lance was dating Keith, his beautiful part alien boyfriend with his quick tongue and quicker reflexes. He was something to see with the black mop of hair that fell into his dark eyes the condescending glares he would throw since they where his defences. On the other side were the broken looks only lance saw when they were hidden behind closed doors. lance and Keith never meant to fall in love, but such is life. they did, even if loving someone in war can be dangerous. 

They had gone through a cruel war watching others die and killing those that thought to stand in there way. cold-blooded warriors to those who fought agesnt the peace they so hoped to bring. 

Lance was a sharpshooter kill anyone with one bullet. Keith was a master with a sword and a merciless monster with his hands. Pidge knew a thing or two about what the human body could take and knew how to push it to it limits. Shiro was the most merciful out of all of them, even Hunk who didn't enjoy fighting but could take down anyone with a couple hits. but Shiro, he was something else he knew how to get inside your head take you down from within. 

two years had gone by on the planet they once called home. wars they fought had come to an end even though evil never rests, nothing ever rests. Two years without contact to the world that once was there everything. ‘it would keep them safe’ they had all justified in their own heads but deep down they knew it had more to do with if they went back they couldn't stand to leave again. Lance most of all but the galxiey it needs its defenders and Voltron couldn't just abandon everything no matter how much they would like to. 

It had all started on any ordinary day nothing new it was actually rather calm. pidge sat behind her laptop in the common room her feet rested on hunks lap. her hair was growing a bit it had been thrown up into a messy bun this morning since she didn't want to brush it and her glasses sat perched on her nose like normal. hunk who sat on the sofa with her was reading some new book he had picked up on their last outing. they had gone to a mall of sorts and Hunk picked it up on there way out. he need something to do in between scheming with Pidge and saving the galaxy besides cook. to be honest they had run out of room to store the food now. Shiro was napping in the comfy chair that was beside the sofa Shiro was always napping though he could easily slip in and out of conciseness without a thought. lance and Keith talked in hushed voices about nothing interesting on the floor laying in each other's arms Keiths hair had gotten so long he had it in a ponytail today and lance adored it, Lance thought his boyfriend was so pretty everyone sharing the company not needing to talk too much really it was quite early in the morning and they had gotten up when an alarm went off it hadn't been anything but a stary animal had wandered to close to the motion sensors on the outside of the palace, Allura and Coran where talking to someone about something and no one had bothered to bug them about the facts. it had been going on for a couple weeks at this point and they hadn't given it. They were tired all just so tired from everything but no one was at war right now and there was nothing they had to fight so they had time to rest. But lance kept thinking about the family he had left behind, sure hunk and pidge also had family back on earth but Pidge had seen them and explained why she would be gone, hunk hadn't as Lance didn't get to either they were just gone on the blue lion to never return. Keith didn't really have a family, and Shiro well lance didn't know about Shiro's family, they must exist but he never seemed to bother, Shiro had the crew and that was good for him,

“Are you okay,” Keith asked lance taking his hand raising lances chin to look Keith in the eyes, 

“I miss my family, I fell bad they must think I'm dead,” Lance admitted his eyes never met Keith's, 

“I'm not gonna lie to you I don't know the feeling but that must hurt,” Keith always tried to tell Lance the truth, they where quite once again leaning into each other quiet and still, not knowing what was in store for the both of them, when they where all called in by coran his jumpy attitude wasn't loved at this time in the morning but they all loved their weird space uncle so no one would say anything about it. 

“What do you mean we're going back to earth,” Shiro asked after Allura told them her news she had been in contact with the leaders of the earth as she put it and she wanted to bond a alliance in case something horrible was ever to happen again, 

“Well I can not very well go to the plant alone I know little to nothing about it and your all Voltron my father used to never visited forane planets without his team, so I'm bringing the defenders of the universe with me,” Allura explained “so pack up a bag or two were leaving tomorrow morning to go to oh Coran where is it where going,” 

“Garrison headquarters they have agreed to met with us in a televised meeting whatever that is to mean,” Coran was already throwing things around to find what he needed, 

“There airing it on TVs, what if our family see it,” Hunk asked 

“Would that be a bad thing,” Coran stopped turning to the group, 

“No, but if we don't visit them well where on earth then it almost seems cruel to do that to them,” lance pipes up, 

“You can go visit them after we have created an alicnae with earth,” Allura suggested and the plan was set 

the day had been spent making plans but back in Keith and lance room the tone was different, Lance was panicking, 

"Keith what if they think om dead and get mad that I never tried to reach out to them," lance was pacing the length of there room well Keith lay on the bed he was so tired from waking up early and to everything that had happened and his training today was a lot more intense this afternoon since Shiro was well rested 

"lance" Keith tried it was almost useless since Lance just kept going 

"or they got hurt because of something I did and they don't know why it happens," lance was spilling down his hall of madness into the extreme it had happened once before lance would stop him before he got there 

"lance" Keith huffed out once more a little bit louder than the last attempt

"what if one of my other siblings got married it could happen they are all older then me you know or had kids we have been good for quite a long time," Lance was starting to hyperventilate when Keith decided he had gone too far down the rabbit hole 

"LANCE" Keith yelled cutting lance off his breath got steadier as he joined his boyfriend on there bed 

"what you don't need to yell," Lance teased he knew he was going too far but he couldn't bring it back. 

"beautiful, everything will go okay it will be hard but if you stick it out and explain, well as much as you have to, it will work out okay," Keith spoke then sat on lances lap kissing lance until they both need air their minds are torn away from anything but each other, lance pushing Keith onto his back pinning him to there bed, he wasn't worried or stressed anymore he was relaxed as he moved his lips to the soft spot on the base of Keith neck sucking on it until it turned a bright red and a moan exacted keiths lips, 

the next morning they lay in bed together as long as possible, when Pidge banged on the door yelling about them getting ready to go they finally go up changing into there armor which was what they where to wear for the alliance and broadcasted events then packed the first clothing they saw each taking someone's jacket likely the others and got ready to go, finded there way to there lions then to earth. 

It was fun to watch the looks on though Pidge hunk and lance had gone to school with as they weren't part of the top of the class but they where now the defenders of the universe, even Keith got some pleasure out of it having his old instructors bowing down to him, the alliance was created swiftly and bonded strongly since no human was willing to question the power of these people even if most of them where human they had seen things no human should and if earth was as vulnerable as these people had told them they had no choice, 

\--------------------------------------------

Nadia was watching tv when the channel was taken over by the broadcast of the Voltron setting down giant robot kitties so she looked with fascination last night on the new they had reported aliens really exited and the earth was going to meet some, but when Lance had stepped out of the blue lion taking off his helmet and walking forward joining with the rest of the Voltron, she screamed 

“Uncle Lance,” she yelled her brother looked up from his toy and started to yell to bringing there grandmother lances mother into the room than everyone else soon after 

“And Lance McClain the paladin of the Blue Lion,” the voice came out of the speakers to confirm everyone thoughts he lowered his head justly then stepped forward for everyone to take a look at him. He looked older now had some visible scars from whatever had happened, 

Then the camera switched to a girl in the same sort of outfit just in green 

“Katey ‘Pidge’ Holt the paladin of the green lion” she followed after what Lance had done, lance family wasn't paying attention anymore they were focused on lance he was alive he was alive and a hero, they had already announced the names of two paladins before lance Keith and Shiro then after lance Pidge and Hunk, everyone was freaking out Lance was alive and what did that mean. 

“Is that uncle lance is he coming home?” Sylvio asked his mother pulling on her pant leg, she didn't have an answer, her husbands assumed dead younger brother had just appeared, 

“I don't know kiddo,” she managed to force out, but the house was so quiet, they watched the whole broadcast, learning of everything even though most would have left by this point, 

“We will we see more for you lot,” a man asked the alien woman stepped closer to the microphone, 

“We don't currently have any plans to be on your humble planet but some of are pataions are from this planet other then them visiting with the family they courageously left behind, we will always be out there if anything should happen Voltron will be there to protect and we hope for your planet to help us out as well,” she spoke as Voltron as they called the group of five standing behind dressed in armour there handed kept behind there back looking like one strong as a group, 

“Will they be visting home in this trip then,” some else called out, 

“I believe they will,” her words set shorke into the McClaren household, 

A little under an hour later lance having changed sat in a park very close to his childhood home Keith sat next to him pidge and Hunk had headed to there family homes Shiro Allura and Coran went back to the base to relax from the day they had just had but Lance insisted that Keith had to come home with him even if Keith had wanted to go back with Shiro, 

“Do you think they saw the broadcast,” Lance asked he was wearing Keith's red jacket at some point one of them stole the other's jacket and then they haven't worn there jackets since Keith wore lances huge army green jacket and lance wore his short red jacket, 

“I would guess it likely,” Keith admitted “it likely there waiting for you to come home to see them, babe,” 

“Maybe or,” lance started 

“Lance,” Keith cut him off not even bothering to hear his dumb explain

“Okay fine, let's go then,” lance huffed getting up his whole body tense until Keith touched his shoulder his arm falling down to his hand, their fingers intertwining with one another and Lance felt safe Keith's touch always made him fell safe. 

Lances house looked the exact same on the outside since he had left maybe a toy or two discarded on the grass Keith thought it looked like a house from a kids sitcom everything perfect with a couple things to make it look messy but still perfect. A little boy and girl where looking out the window in one of the front rooms and they saw lance and bolted to the door each running towards him faster than Keith though kids of that age could, Keith stepped out of the way not to far for lance to not see him that had giving Lance a painc attack once, but far enough away to stay out of his family's way, 

After the two little kids, it was four young adults a fifth hanging back who caught the children after lance was reunited with his sibling two brothers two sisters all older then him, after them lance ran to his mother and father, Keith though about leaving but he wouldn't just leave without telling lance they had promised each other never to do that, but Keith would kiss lance goodbye and head back with red, 

“Hello,” the young girl smiled up Keith nelt down next to her, 

“Hi,” he bit his lower lip confusing the young child it was like she had never seen someone nervous, 

“I'm Nadia, who are you,” she asked giving her small hand to Keith 

“My names Keith,” he shook her small little hand 

“Did you come here with uncle lance?” she asked, 

“I did don't worry I have to go soon and you'll have your uncle all to yourself,” Keith said pulling out his phone to check the time if it was before 3:30 he could quickly get back the portal would still be open back to the castle, it was 2:40 which gave him plenty of time to get back say a quick good bye and head out, 

“Okay, Uncle Lance your friend is leaving,” Nadia yelled attracting attention, 

“Keith are you headed back,” Lance looked over Keith was wiping the dirt off of the black jeans he was wearing, 

“If I leave now it just yeah,” Keith stumbled over his words but nodded, so lance hopped over the fence and pulled Keith close to him for some sense of privacy, 

“I'm gonna miss you, baby,” Lance whispered, 

“Well it feels wrong for me its like I’m intruding, you'll be back when you get back and we can do something together,” Keith mumbled taking lances hand in his playing with his fingers he was nervous in scared and Lance knew that he wouldn't push him too hard. 

“You're not intruding,” Lance pouted 

“Your sweet I'm intruding, and I'm gonna go,” Keith leaned forward a tad bit more laying a small kiss on lance lips pulling away shortly after and started to walk away. 

“Lance McClain you better introduce us,” his mother voice rang out because she saw this, she saw lance with this young boy that had come with him from where ever he had been, and because she had a pretty good feeling lance would marry this man, 

“I'm sorry Keith doesn't look like your leaving,” Lance grab Keith hand spinning him around until Keith fell back into lances arms, Keith although more dangerous was smaller then lance, “Keith my mother and father” Lance pointed to his parents who gave him a small smile and a little wave, “my oldest brother Luis and his wife Lisa there two children my nieces and nephew Naida and Sylvio,” they where a wonderful family portent the one not too far off from what Pidges looked like, “next in line is Veronica then Marco then Rachel,” he pointed at each with his hand as he said their names. “Guys this is my boyfriend Keith,” Lance grinned but everyone started looking Keith over he started to feel bad that he was wearing whatever he could find within grabbing distance to his bed and Lances jacket. 

“How long have you to been dating,” Veronica asked she looked the most put together out of all of them Keith was scanning over each of them, Luis looked laid back as did Marco, Luis looked happy with his kids and no a care in the world Marco looked like lance if lance tried a whole lot less not to say Marco was bad looking but Keith got the feeling he didn't spend two hours straightening his hair every morning as Lance did, Marco was also paler then lance, Veronica looked like a businesswoman cleaned up put together, then, Rachel, she looked like the perfect mix of the three she dressed nice but let her hair fly lose and she grinned and played. 

“In earth time I have no clue, a while,” Lance shrugged, 

“Is it serious,” Luis asked, he was the oldest always looking out for his younger sibling he could scare off the boys that came around for Veronica and Rachel and look over the girls that Marco dated but he hadn't with Lance he was gone so this Keith person was brand new to him 

“What's your definition of serious,” Lance avoided the question because he didn't want to answer, Keith was his forever, so yeah they were very serious they shared a room slept together and planed there future together, they love each other, 

“You know what he means Lance,” Rachel piped up, 

“Yes,” Keith said 

“Let's all go inside I want to hear more about everything,” lance mother smiled, 

Keith was not used to a lot of people not all at once so he stayed close to lance and kept his head down. Everyone was loud and crazy. It almost seemed weird that Lance’s boyfriend was quiet since he had come from such loudness but Keith could now report way lance was so damn loud he had to fight to be heard 

“Keith wouldn't you like to visit your family,” someone asked Keith could tell who but he ducked his head down lower yeah he had a mom but no on this planet and his father had died. 

“Keith's family isn't on this planet,” lance brushed off because it didn't sound to bad beacue saying ‘oh well Keith's human father died and his mother is an alien,’ that didn't make any sence, 

“That's unforchant dear my you're so thin you both eat enough,” lances mother commented lance didn't look too bad but Keith was very thin muscular in the right ways for him but very thin none the less,  
“We eat fine mom,” Lance brushed off well Nadia climbed up to Keith, sitting on his lap facing him, 

“Keith do you love uncle lance,” she asked because she's no older than five and they ask things like that, 

“I do I love him very much,” Keith told her because he did it was the truth and he didn't think anyone was listening but the house went quiet after thoughts words left his lip, and it wasn't just lance,


	2. In love with you

=-----------------------------------------

The first time lance and Keith had told each other they loved one another they thought they were going to die, well Keith thought that he would die and it gave him the courage to tell Lance the three little words he never had so Keith had pulled lance out of battle for a second kissing lance with passion as they pulled back lance looked at Keith with confusion, but Keith had his plans and told lance 

“I love you and if I die I need you to know that,” Keith bit his lower lip he expected Lance to run away and never speak to him again. 

“I love you to dummy where making it out of here alive because I need to hear you say that more, ”Lance's cheeks had gone a bright shade of pink then stabbing the ma sneaking up on them as they kissed one last time before they started to fight again stronger than once before 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance wasn't sure why his family froze when Keith told his young niece that he loved lance. Lance brothers where looking from lance to Keith, because how long had it been for the two of them. they were both old kids how could they know about love. veronica was debating everything had happened for lance, what could go down for there little lance for him to know what it's like to love someone so deeply, but Rachel was staring down Keith, looking over his fetchers Keith didn't look like the people that Lance used to date when he lived at home. 

Lance's mother was softly smiling over to two boys no one had realized how close they were sitting there hands intertwined on Keith's thigh they were both quite tall but lance was taller and more built, Keith was lean tall but shorter and everyone then saw Keith wore lance's jacket, the jacket he hadn't parted with since he go it, Lance's dad suddenly was weary of the boy, the broadcast had said Keith had close relations to a type of aliens, then lance said his family didn't live on earth was his son dating an alien, 

"Hi Nadia you've gotten quite big," Lance picked the girl up moving her over to his lap, 

"you remember me," she asked her back straightening one she thought she was the only one who lance wouldn't know that well she was just under 2 when Lance left, sure they had talked on the phone when he was in trained than the general left the message one day. 

'lance McClain had gone rogue with two other students we have not found where he has gone,' 

"of course i remember you little one," lance ruffled her long curls 

"you've been gone a very long time," she told him like he didn't know as space had only been two days for him the truth was he had been gone for so much longer than they thought,

"I know we thought we were protecting the citizens of the earth if we kept away, I was poorly the closet to breaking the rule," he admitted 

"what do you mean," Sylvio asked climbing up next to lance to hear his story, 

"the rule about staying out of contact, it was easy for Keith and Shiro they didn't have people here they needed to talk to, Shiro had been missing for years before anyways, Pidge wouldn't do anything to risk the safety of her mother until she found her father and brother, and hunk well," Lance spoke about these people like his family and in a way they were the family he knew would watch his back when someone got out of hand the family he knew would drag his ass to the healing bay and wait with him to be okay.

"hunk has more self-control then you do," Keith told lance, no trying to be rude it was to him simply a fact, lance was the one with the lowest self-control, 

"hey, that true though," lance lightly punched Keith shoulder then giving a small laugh, 

"lance we want to talk to you alone," his father told him and lance mostly felt like he had broken a vase in the house not like he had been missing for 2 years

"Keith dear could you take the kids outside," Lance's mother asked, Keith simply nodded and with Lisa the kid's mother he headed out the back door, 

once outside the young children started to run around like little puppies,

"I'm Lisa, Luis wife and these little monsters mother," she smiled extending her hand, to witch Keith took to shake, 

"it's nice to meet you, I'm Keith the palaion of the red lion," he told her because of that how he introduced himself to most people 

"well Keith if you stick around they do this a lot," she told him gesturing back to the house family meeting that did not include her or her kids because they weren't the or gailan family of McClains, 

"I don't know how much I'll be around, really I live in space," Keith sight Lisa seemed really nice and she was definitely of a different breading you could tell by the way she carried herself, 

"that's too bad, Nadia seems to like you," Lisa nodded but she understood why Keith wouldn't want to come around too often, the McClains where great people but they were a lot, "I remember the first time Luis brought me home, it was a total mess, I had food in my hair for three weeks," she laughed Keith laughed with her it seemed like something Lance would do, 

"surprisingly me and lance used to get into actual food fights constantly it was so bad we weren't allowed to eat in the same room for a while," Keith spoke, Lisa observed that Keith was more confident in his words when he wasn't around a lot of people he didn't know. 

"you to seem so different," lisa commented 

"in ways yes but we actually didn't get along because we were so alike in other ways, both stupidly stubborn" Keith shrugged, as Nadia ran towards him, 

"come play with us," she pulled on the sleeve of the jacket Lisa gave him a little wave as Keith started to play tag with the young kids Sylvio seems wary of him but Nadia seemed to like him quite a bit which made it worse than in only hours it will be like he never existed, 

back inside the house lance watched as Keith walked off to the backyard that used to be his whole world that didn't seem big enough anymore, 

"so let's run through everything we know, you gonna miss and are proclaimed dead because of your disapresnace, then you show up two years later with a group of warriors and you get and wonder because you've saved the universe and your dating a guy now, have I gotten that right," Veronica passed using her lawyer like voice, 

"well there's more than that but basically," Lance had stood a trail in an alien planet and if he could survive that he could survive his sister's irrigation, 

"oh really do tell us," she stopped, 

"well we were on the roof of the grason when this meteors type thing crash landed and we were curious about it and keith who was my rival in pilot school was running in and I couldn't very well let him get this over me so I ran after him and that's when keith found shiro was in the thing which was an escape pod, we didn't know that until later anyways we went back to this hut shack thing witch is where keith lived because he had been kicked out of school for punching a teacher in the face, and he had this engray beams he was detecting and we all followed them after some help from pidge and hunk, and I activated some old thing it glowed this blue colour and dropped us down to see this guitan roblic lioness, and when I touch the barrier to broke and me could fly her so we did because we couldn't very well just go back someone would get us in big trouble, and the lion flew to this portal and we landed outside this castle and broke these to aliens out of there cryogenic sleep, and then the other guys found there Lions and we were voltron, we had to defend the two people who had taken us in after we touch landed in there home. then we had to take care of the galaxy and this man who wanted to rule all of it," Lance stopped to breath then started back up again, "so we've been really busy and didn't even really know it had been as long as it had hell Keith lived in hyperspace for two years," 

"lance how old is Keith," Luis asked the last part clearly hadn't meant to be spoken since lance slapped his hand over his mouth one he said it 

"hes 21," lance nodded 

"he is an adult," Lance father spat out 

"I am too technically I'm 19," Lance pointed out giving a little shrug like it was no big deal Rachel who had been the closet with lance before he left and only about a year older almost to the day lance was born the day after her the year after her birth, wanted to scream they had celebrated their birthdays together until Lance had gone, then she had to celebrate alone. it also seemed like everyone forgot lance was not seventeen anymore sure nineteen wasn't that much older but it was, it was two years without him, 

"lance I missed you my baby," his mother who he was now towering over put her hands on his cheeks and hugged her youngest son, "it very hard to believe it the real you," 

they all started to hug one another each starting to cry, 

"are you staying the night kid," his dad asked, 

"I don't really know I'll need to talk to the team first and find out the plan for tomorrow and Keith will wanna go home," Lance didn't catch how he had started to call another place home but how could he not he had been gone for so long. 

"well you could stay for dinner," lance mother smiled and lance just nodded, of course, he would stay for his mothers cooking but the longer he stayed the hard it goes for him to leave,

everyone walked outside to see Keith playing tag with Nadia and Sylvio but not like most adults play tag with kids he was challenging them doing slightly worse than his best and he never held the title of it for very long patting the young kids on the head before running fast off the other way leaving the child laughing, as they tried to reach him once again. 

it was when Keith slid under the slide on the playground in the backyard that Lance got an Idea walking over to Sylvio who was it at the moment, 

"tag me in," Lance asked holding out his hand for the boy to slap then lance took off running he was about the same speed in running that Keith was, at some point he had been faster but Keith got faster, or lance got slower they couldn't tell. 

keith had always been alert ready for anything so when Lance bolted at him he took a dive under him and ran the other way, as they ran like the world was ending as the young kids cheered on, Sylvio for lance and Nadia for Keith, running in circles avoiding one another and because of there training they could run just under forever, when lance dived forward dropping his wait on Keith sending him down to the grass, 

"hey your it," Lance told him, but Keith had played tag with more than just lance and little kids pidge and Shiro where forces to be recorded with, but they never spoke of there games of tag when they couldn't sleep back in the early days, 

"really," Keith grabbed lances face kissing him then pushing lance to the grass getting up and sprinting away, "what did you take me for McClain, you'll have to try harder than that," Keith stuck out his tongue, but he was taking his time to breath just a little bit, 

"Kogane, trust me I know your nothing to take easy," Lance joked but they were both panting that's the way they played the name calling games when Nadia ran over to Keith distancing him for Lance to win, 

"you double-crossed me, kid," Keith joked as he ran his hands through his hair and his phone like device rang, "its Shiro, likey wondering where I got to," 

"go calm space dad down tell him that I'll call when I've made my plans for the night," Lance called out as Keith walked towards a quite patch with better cell service, 

"okay," keith nodded "hey shiro," 

"Keith where are you, "Shiro's voice came through clearly even though they had been consumed that it wouldn't work, 

"I'm at Keiths family's home," Keith spoke as clearly as he could just in case, 

"well if you're coming back now you'll have to wait for another Palation to come back to Coran says the power is too much for one person," Shiro reminded him it was 3:45 he should have gone but since he didn't well he was kinda stuck. 

"yeah, I think Pidge said she would be heading back tonight, so I'll call her and figure out her plan," Keith calmed Shiro down since he was going full dad mode as they had nicknamed it, 

"as long as you have a plan, but make sure to check in if you're staying the night somewhere okay, I worry," Shiro was at the same time a dad and a five-year-old, and he was pouting like a five-year-old. 

"no we call you space dad because you're not at all concerned with our well being," Keith commented sacrasitly rolling his eyes even though Shiro couldn't see, 

"hush your face child," shiro yelled 

"really, your like this," Keith loved Shiro he was like his big brother.

"I am should you get back to whatever it was that you were doing," Shiro says quickly, then a crash come from the background with coran shouting that he was in fact okay. 

"bye Shiro," Keith shook his head and hung up 

keith much preferred to be an observer if he could choose so he was in no rush to walk back to the group, he shot a text to pidge he didn't expect a response so quickly but she always had something on her to answer 

'I believe I'm gonna be heading back around 5:30 where I am ill call you before I call coran and Allura so that you can get ready how are things going with lances fam' she answers almost as quickly as he had sent it, 

'pretty good I think you would know better than me,' Keith typed fastly but he kept his eyes scanning the backyard lance and Rachel were playing tag with the young kids now, like family they had used to be. 

'well as long as lance seems happy,' somehow pidge always knew what to type, 

'it's almost exactly why I don't wanna be here when he has to say goodbye,' Keith admitted, if Shiro was like his big brother pidge was like his little sister 

'yeah, and you'll miss tag too much I'm winning you know,' she teased, of course, she was actually in second, 

'you are not pidgin,' Keith called out her bird name which she didn't like normally resolated in getting tackled but they were pretty far apart so it's not like she could get him. 

'wow I am hurt in offended, you have hit me deep in my core,' she used her flair for the dramatic in her favour to take Keith down it didn't work but she tried. 

'your such a drama queen say hi to Matt for me,' Keith had gotten along quite well with matt when they had met so they kept in contact. 

'matt says hello alien boy,' Matt had taken use to call Keith alien boy 

'your both such nerds,' Keith secretly loved the nickname, he had always just been Keith or that emo kid but now he was someone important enough to get a nickname. 

'call you later fam a lam,' pigde used her sign off code which was much longer then Keiths he was just bye, 

'bye,' Keith then slipped his phone into his pocket and watched he watched how easy it was for lance to swing his little niece over his shoulder or how each person in the family was equal, it seemed wrong to force Lance to come back, he would be more miserable then he was before, Keith wouldn't bring it up he would just do as he does, lance would stay here for as long as he could and Keith well once he got the phone call he was flying off the cruel earth back to his bed and the training room where he played games of tag with the siblings he never got as a child, or snuggled into the warmth that lance provided if he came back of course, smell the baked good that hunk filled the kitchen with because that was his home, the one he didn't get much of as a young kid so he had to make up for it. 

dinner was lances favourite time when his mother cooked and surprisingly Keith hadn't gone home yet, but he sat quietly and poked at his food, he didn't eat a lot to start and he definitely hadn't had human food in a while it was quite good, 

pidge called shortly after dinner, 

"haiy alien boy," pidge called out through the speaker into Keith ear, as he stood in the front hallway.

"pidge only matt calls me that," Keith laughed brushing his hair back with his hands, 

"I like it im stealing it, anyways suit up and pack up I love my parents but in small doses really they well they drive me nuts," pidge sighed, she mostly ment her mother they go it to it constantly about really dumb things, 

"yeah I'm gonna say goodbye then I'll message you when I'm ready with red," Keith nodded he shouldn't make pidge wait too long, 

"Okie dokie," pidge laughed 

"bye pidge," Keith let out a laugh like noise then the line died as he walked to say good ye there was one thing he wasn't expecting and that was to be ambushed by Lances siblings,


	3. You cant drag my boyfriend into a closet and not expect to get kicked

Keith hadn't seen who it was that grabbed him, but as a warrior he didn't give it a second thought he just started to throw punches being at constant war hadn't given him the time to relax and underestimate anything, he kept fighting until he had found himself with his arms being held behind his back in a very dark room, two people at his back as he struggled when Lances brother Marco revelled himself and Keith calmed this person was at no danger to him and he guessed that the two at his side were also Lance's siblings

"wow you throw quite the punch," Marco rubbed his jaw

"well in my defence to you lance and if Shiro askes and to any court of law in the galaxy, you attacked me first," Keith raised his eyebrow it had become his line since he constantly got in trouble for punching first asking questions later. It had gotten him in A LOT of trouble, he only went to a courtroom about it twice,

"too bad where interrogating you," a little voice came out when Keith saw Sylvio standing in the corner,

"this has to be the sweetest interrogation I have ever experienced," Keith laughed a little they where clearly doing the big sibling move except for one of them had their own kids,

"you've been interrogated," Veronica asked she sat perched on a stool in the corner,

"they called it that it was mostly torcher, and the time I stole pidge cookie," Keith studdered, Pidge was very protective of her cookies,

"you're all getting off topic this is about is little brother," Marco pouted Keith had seen Marco was the most like Lance they were like twins even though Lance was closer in age with Rachel,

"Luci you're the oldest," Verionca guestered it was like a right of passage,

"I don't know what to say normally I'm threating because I'm stronger then the people you dorks date but this punk can clearly bet the living crap out of me," Luci shrugged when the door opened and light flooded the room,

"are they interacting you," lance leaned on the doorframe smirking at the sight,

"there trying also I'm sorry I may have beat an on them, they attacked me first," Keith grinned both of them seemed in a different world as they talked to each other their eyes brighter there grins wider,

"he knocked me in the jaw," Marco wined,

"you can't very well drag my boyfriend into a closet and not expect to get kicked," lance tilted his head, "are you dummies done," Lance asked

"I actually have to go," Keith looked up pointing to the sky, as lance before all his siblings became five again,

"no Keithy," lance pouted crossing his arms like someone had taken his toy away,

"yes, Lancey and we agreed to not do that anymore," Keith shook his head as his phone buzzed, "that's the pidgin, I have to go to red"

"but I don't want you to leave," Lance whined Keith just took a deep breath and looked up at lance

"I'm not leaving forever and you can text me," Keith knew reason wouldn't work but he could try,

"but," Lance started and was abruptly cut off,

"no buts Lance, I have to go you can be a good boy or you can sleep on the couch when you get back," Keith used his next defence, and his second to the last defence he really didn't want to use his last defence, not in front of Lances siblings,

"you wouldn't" Lance gasped,

"you underestimate me" Keith raised his eyebrow almost tensely

"I'll see you later," Lance huffed

"was that so hard, goodbye babe," Keith had broken from lances sibling grasp lay a quick kiss then sprinted from the room it was six blocks to get to red and yeah Keith could call red but he wouldn't.

it only took him twenty minutes to get to red and online with pidge,

"hey Pidge you on," Keith flipped on his earpiece not realizing the little kid who had followed him onto the cat, she was very quiet as a little mouse but she wanted to be with Keith and uncle Lance,

"yeah I've been waiting for you might as well make this real quick right so how was lance fam," Pidges voice was pleased but the sound on Keith helmet was acting up admitting this weird buzzing noise he would ask about it later,

"I need a nap first then will talk," Keith huffed throwing a rogue piece of paper in a bin he kept near the control panel, the little mouse though she was caught as she ducked under the control panel just in Keith's blind spot.

"ugh same lets dogpile in the living room you, me Shiro naptime, let's bring it back," Pidge laughed

"Okay did you contact Allura," Keith asked as he got ready to fly

"yeah she would be on the earpiece when she got everything ready," Pidge said as a loud feedback noise erupted from the speaker of Keith's helmet

"Keith Pidge you both ready," Allura asked,

"yes and I think my helmet intercom is breaking," Keith mentioned,

"no I heard that too, it may just be the atmosphere or something once everyone gets back ill take a look and fix the problem." pidge commented.

"I'm opening the portal if you're both ready," Allura asked

"we are," Pidge told her and they both started off toward the sky,

"Okay then In

3

2

1

and you're ready for the portal," Allura informed them,

"thanks, Allura," Keith grinned as the dark stars consumed him unaware to little Nadia who had been resting under the control panel, she snuck to see the view as the stars lit up the sky,

and then Keith and pidge where landing back in the hanger. the black lion back in his place but Blue and Yellow empty, Keith started to take off the amero he had put on to fly just in case, pulling the helmet off and putting it on his bench the hanger had been set up for each to have a session of sorts for there crap Keith had a little workbench for basic fixing tasks a bulletin board with a group picture of all of them in the common room then one off all of them in uniform, him and lance on their first date a couple notes of thing he needs to do, and a calendar.

Pidge had a very advanced work desk at her station she still had a better one in her room, whiteboard of tasks she and Hunk were planning with a note section blocked off for everyone else to put little repairs for them to do, witch at the moment was empty. a small change room which was a diverted thing blocking off the back counter.

Lance had a vanity desk and a cork board of random crap, todo lists he had yet to complete a calendar from five years ago somehow he had gotten, pictures random notes from the others saying things like 'your flying was good today,' or 'lance Allura need you upstairs ASAP'

Hunk had a work desk much like Pidges and a fridge he kept the food he didn't want the rest to eat in it, on the fridge painted in red paint it said, 'don't you dare' they had no proof that it was a rigged fridge and would kill them but they didn't have any that it wasn't so they stayed away, he also had a whiteboard he doodled on his and there where notes for recipes to try that he could make for humans to eat,

Shiro didn't have anything in his hanger just a coat rack and some old crap that he couldn't get rid off, but Shiro spent his time upstairs more often than down in the hanger it made sense that he didn't keep anything down in the hanger.

"hey alien boy," Pidge jumped on to Keith's back after Keith had pulled on his black tee shirt and he was fixing his black jeans,

"hello pigden," Keith rolled his eyes and pidge slide off his back to sit on the black office chair that Keith had down at his desk.

"so Lances Fam," Pidge asked pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose,

" he has four older siblings and one of them had two kids," Keith dropped to the floor laying on his back and looking up toward the ceiling.

"lance would be a good uncle," Pidge nodded, she could see Lance having the cool uncle energy with his rocking job and chill addicted,

" he is and they're so adorable with him it almost makes me wanna have kids," Keith huffed his black hair up it fell back down to his face worse then it had been before Keith just brushed it out of his face.

"Maybe you will one day you and Lance would actually have to grow up first," Pidge laughed knocking him with her foot as she stretched out her small frame. reaching up behind her as she stretched out like a cat.

"yeah see I don't know how soon that would happen." Keith laughed as he sat up and reached for his hair tie that they kept on his desk pulling all his hair back into a ponytail then leaning back on his hands.

"I imagine you having a daughter and shes really cute and you're super overprotective of her," pidge let out a huff as she rubbed her eyes then ran her hands through her blond hair.

"I can't see you having children," Keith shook his head, Pidge wasn't the children type she preferred cats.

"my children are science," Pidge reached toward the roof and pushed her self up from the chair,

"your so dramatic I need a nap," Keith stood up and they started to walk towards the main staircase to get to the common room where they found Shiro,

"hey kidlings, how where your days," Shiro asked putting down his book which he must have read about a hundred times.

"talk later my brother its dogpile nap time," Pidge grabbed the blanket off the couch and fell to the floor Keith following her lead

"that sounds great actually," Shiro sighed joining them on the ground as Pidge and Keith snuggled up to there space dads warmth, the three just a pile of legs and arms with a blanket draped across them.

* * *

 

"has anyone seen Nadia I put her down for a nap and she's not in her bed," Lisa was panicking a bit as everyone jumped up to look around then lance spotted something that scared him,

"guys her shoe arent at the door," Lance told them but he had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach

" she normally when she runs out she goes to the park," Luis tells everyone as they all pulled on their shoes and ran toward the park which was about six blocks away from the house and lance really started to panic,

" she better not be where I think she is" lance huffed pulling out his phone walking towards the forest bits where Blue was sat, and red had once sat,

"lance what do you mean," Lisa's breath was falling as she fell into her husband.

"Hey Keith, this is gonna sound really bad but could you check if Nadia is in red," Lance spoke into his phone, rubbing his eyes as he started to fall against Blue.

"if Nadia left with Keith then that means she would be in," Lisa covered her mouth,

"could you put her on the phone," Lance asked after a moment, then clicked a couple buttons,

"hi uncle lance," nadias voice rang through the speakers,

"Nadia, did you sneak into the big cat with Keith," Lance asked more calmly then anyone else they where all quite panicked, but Lance had dealt with more than a small child disappearing to another planet he had watched his boyfriend dive in front of him and almost die to save his life. his best friend broken trying to protect the innocent,

"well he was at the park and he was leaving and I don't want you and Keith to leave because mommy says we're gonna have little sibling and I don't want a little sibling," it took most of lances remaining energy not to throw off everything and ask if Lisa was having another child,

"so you decide to go with Keith to space was a good idea," Lance clarified

"Yeah," she sounded so upset with what she had done that lance decide he needs Keith, he had only been gone for a half hour and lance missed him

"put Keith back on the phone please," Lance asked as the fuzz of the girl running with the phone to Keith screamed out

"hey, lance I'm, sorry I didn't see her the earpiece on my helmet was acting up," Keith huffed his voice was groggy like he had just woken from a long nap,

"its fine um how are we gonna get her home," lance brushed off

"I've talked to coran, well get her home soon hunk is coming in tonight so once we get ahold of him well be set, but Shiro's watching over her and Allura finds her interesting so she watching over them. " Keith cleared up as he watched Shiro play with a doll he had found for her

" and pidge," Lance asked he loved pidge but she wasn't great with securing her words around small children

"she napping," keith yawned

"text me when she's coming home," Lance told Keith as there was mumbled yelling in the background.

"Coran has shown at me that you could come to get her since the intercom system needs a quick reboot," Keith relayed back they had fixed the problem it was something to do with human tech signals

"I told you I'm staying here for a couple of days," lance almost whispered,

"I know but you could bring your family, it would only be tops an hour," Keith suggested

"will see text me" Lance smiled mixing these two parts of his life could be a really bad idea but, it could be the best thing for him

"bye then" Keith hung up as a crash was heard not too uncommon for Voltron space,

" she will be fine and she should be coming home in about an hour," Lance nodded as he started to walk touch his hand back to the blue cat's nose

" or we could see your new home," Rachel somewhat whispered yeah she cared about Nadia but since Lisa had told them she was having another baby Nadia had started sneaking out, it had been like this for two months,

"congrats on your third child and rach, I love you and I love them but I don't think it a good mix," Lance called back as he kept forward,

"how do you know lance you haven't been here," Rachel defined her talents when they were younger would have frustered lance but now he just spoke calmly which may have been scarier

"that's how I know because I know about the time that a bridge exploded from under me and I fell four stories to the ground and broke several bones and got a pretty bad head ingreay and Allura fixed it by putting me in the healing pod, but you don't, or I have active killed men because it part of my role, a lot of people have died or been badly injured at my hands, but Keith Pidge Hunk Shiro they know that they understand what its like to wake up in a cold sweat wondering how many families you have destroyed, or how many lives you have run to save others." Lance voice never wavered never cracked he was quite as he looked down, “I’m sorry, it’s just hard to be back here but not belong back hear” Lance whispered

No one knew what to say lance had always been lucky and carefree it had been a long time and probably so much longer for lance than the rest.

“My baby you’ll always belong here,” his mother came up to him somehow holding her son lance was a good 6’5 well his mother struggled to reach 5’2 “my baby you belong with us but we understand you’ve been gone the universe needs you and your friends, but my boy tell me why you really don’t want us there” she could tell through his words he had a deeper reason

“Because I’m a different person there, it like my whole life I’ve been one person and then one day I was someone else, because I’m not the same person I left as and admitting that is scary” Lance looked away

His phone rang once more, so he let clicked the accept button,

“Lance how dangerous is it for some children to get hit by a dodge ball” pigdes voice rang out

“That depends and who let you near my niece,” Lance asked

“The only person who’s a fault it’s really not is hunks and Maybe Keith Because he when to the bathroom but well yeah,” pidge explain

“She should be okay if it was really a dodge ball” Lance sighed

"it was a dodge ball or at least that's what coran said," Pidge defined her self

"you should know that Coran doesn't actually know what a dodge ball is, is she bleeding or have any burses," Lance asked,

"it doesn't look like it and she has stopped crying, so there's always that, oh shit, Heyy Keith,"

"Katie Pidge Holt I'm going to Murder your stuffed bunny," Keith yelled,

"you leave Mr fluffiness you monster, Shiro take the phone, keITH," Pidge yelled tossing her phone Shiro,

"is this lance?, Okay yeah it is, besides maybe the murder of a stuffed animal Nadia is fine a little bum from playing but she's fine shes also now up and playing," Shiro spoke as they could hear Nadia laughing at something "Nadia you wanna come to talk to your family,"

"mommy daddy there's a weird alien man here he's funny," Nadia laughed as she held the heavy phone, "we're in this really big room with padded floors, Keith did a backflip and attacked pidge as she defended a stuffy bunny, and Shiro had to hold Keeth back from Pidge and the bunny," Nadia laughed "they have these huge kitty cats and Pidge's cat is green. and Shiro's is a black Lion,"

"I'M COMING FOR YOU TRASH BIRD," Keiths voice rang out

"there like siblings," Naida laughed

"they most denfely are Nadia could you take this phone to Allura." Lance sighed listing to the ani

"the pretty alien?" Naida asked

"yes" lance nodded after a couple moments nadia had found allura

"good afternoon lance Your young niece has given me Pidges phone, how can I assist you," she asked

"When Hunk messages me, Me and my family will be coming up to get Nadia, I wanted to pre-warn you I have a lot of relatives," Lance told her everyone getting just a little bit excited about that,

"thank you for the warning lance, But you should probably bring food with you as your niece and your family will not enjoy the food that coran had prepared and hunk would have time to make food," Allura told Lance he laughed a little then nodded,

"yeah don't worried about it, I'll see you soon." Lance then probably hung up the phone, "you guys should head back to the house I'm gonna fly Blue over" to witch everyone head to the family home packing up some stuff for the travel, each person carried a bag and lances mother carried a bag of food for dinner,

"you-you guys have a stove," his mother asked as Lance hoped down

"yeah, well kinda It works as a stove, its not technically a stove," Lance mused as he let his family into blue, as they walked in then someone yelled,

"theirs a Cow on this cat," Veronica huffed as the animal walked up to her,

"its not a cow Veronica, well he is a cow but his name is Kaltenecker" lance pet the animals nose then walked up another pathway, to the console, placing his hands on the controls, as the ship comes to life, pulling the controls forward and they lifted to the sky,

the sky was beautiful to the people who had not seen it so close before and they felt the warp as they flew through a portal, landed nicely as Lance walked blue into her hunger as she let the family out, Luis stopped to look at the little corkboard with photos from his years away,

"Hey Lance how was your visit," Hunk asked as he pets his yellow robot cat

"pretty good well until Naida my niece got on red and yeah yours," Lance nodded

"well It was okay but It was weird you know, anyways I'm tired so I'm gonna head up for a nap," Hunk shook his head then walked off,

"they'll probably be in the training room, so um lets go," lance lead his family to a huge room the floor was a black and white pattern the same with the walls, in the center of the room Nadia sat in Shiro's lap well Pidge and Keith where chasing each other around the room, with no sign of stopping, each doing flips and tricks off the walls. "Hello children," Lance called out

"hello sharpshotter," they responed stopping

"we'll finish this later," Pidge pointed at Keith he simply nodded then walked back over to lance and his family, "hey I'm pidge or Katie, but most people call me pidge nowadays," Pidge introduced her self to lance family

"it's nice to meet you, dear," lance mother smiled,

"I'm Luis I believe you have my daughter," he asked as Naida bounced up from Shiro's lap,

"yes I accidenly hit her with a dodge ball which is completely Coran's," pidge started when Keith hit her in the back of the head with the back of his handed, "fine It was partly my fault,"

" she seems to be fine," Lisa excused pidge didn't look too much older then 16 she was clearly not raised to watch over kids or know how to take care of small children. "I'm Lisa Nadia's mother,"

"guy that guy basically asleep in the train floor, that Shiro he's our leader and basically a six-year-old and our dad," Lance nodded

"how can he be your dad and six," verionca asked

"if only we understood, he just is," Keith shrugged "Shiro you abouslte toddler get up," Keith jumped on Shiro as the older man jumped up

“Have I taught you nothing alien boy always be prepared,” Shiro had Keith pinned then hopped up

“So are we all just calling me that now,” Keith rolled his eyes at Pidge and Shiro

“Yes we had a meeting and it was decided you will now be called alien boy,” Hunk came over nodding he had almost just arrived.

“When would you have had this meeting,” Keith huffed his black hair was messily falling down his shoulders, and for a second Rachel though she could see her self with Keith he was definitely attractive and when his hair was falling down and he was grinning at his friends it made him more active.

“When you were blinking,” Pidge waved her hands around Keith's face as he swatted at her. As Allura joined them in the training room

“Lance Blue is ready when you are, hello I'm Allura” she informed him then introduced herself

“This is my mom and dad, my oldest brother Luis and his wife lisa then Verionca after her is Marco then this is my partner in crime Rachel” Lance pointed to each of them,

“It is nice to meet all of you, the three of you are wanted by coran, go to the bridge,” Allura nodded then spoke to Keith Pidge and shrio, then there was a huge crash

“Alright then” they all bolted from the room much like they where worried he had blown up the castal once again,

“What was that,” Rachel asked

“Coran,” Lance looked to Allura for an answer

“Don't look at me he's been on this thing since we got back,” she shrugged her shoulders then made a swift exit

“That's never good remember the last time he got like this,” Hunk looked slightly worried at the running start his friends had got to try and help coran

“Yeah we slept in the hanger for two weeks,” Lance laughed thinking back to that week it was very early in his relationship with Keith

“And if I'm correct it was the first time,” Hunk started only to be yelled at

“HUNK,” Lance stopped him he really didn't need his family to know that much,

“Please blush more your cheeks are a great colour of tomato alright I'm going to nap, my family is existing,” Hunk laughed then walked off to one of the five doors that were around the room

“Did you want a tour,” lance then asked his family everyone giving him a small nod, yeah lance was different but these people made him seem like he was always this way.

Lance walked to the bedroom hall pressing a couple buttons to get into his room, one inside they could tell he shared it with his boyfriend, just from the fact that a red duffle bag had been dumped on the bed as if it was a second thought,

“So this is my room,” Lance wasn't sure what to say there wasn't that much about his room, there was a bed in the corner a dresser pressed up against the opposite wall a clothing hamper next to it then on the desk there were some things people had given them plushes from little kids where something lance liked to keep. Trinkets of things the people found special where what Keith like to keep, a corkboard with photos, some of the group some from home some of him and Keith, then one of his family he had it on him when they left the Garson it was right after Nadia's birth that it had been taken,

“What is this,” slivyo grabbed a pink plush off the desk,

“It's a Masaike, there a common pet on this planet called Kalia, it was given to me by the daughter of the head chief, she said it protected her from the monsters and this would protect me from the bad guys, so once I got home from the battle I put it on my desk" Lance took the plushie and put it back with the others

"Lance is a sucker when I come to little kids," Keith spooked all of them his shirt was burnt and messy and his black jeans had a new huge burn in his knee some of the skin that showed through the jeans was bright red as if Keith got burnt himself as well.

"what happened to you," Lance mother fussed over the boy,

"well let's just say coran should never be left unattended, it was only a small fire" Keith shrugged opening a drawer pulling out some clothing then heading to the bathroom right off the room,

Keith came back out rather quickly in grey shorts and a black tank top, his knee was raw and red and a couple bloody marks on his arms,

"are you going to go to the med bay or do I need to drag you there," Lance asked raising his eyebrows at the marks on his pretty boyfriend.

"Pidge already threatened, so I'm going to the med bay," Keith nodded brushing his hair back, "don't get rid of my top and jeans, I just need them to no longer be burning so yeah,"

"Alright go get healed," Lance pushed the boy out of the room, then turned back to his loved ones.

"Keith get out here let's go," Pidge yelled from the hallway, she had changed as well now in a black top crop top, and tight black shorts. her hair up in a bun knot and she had a slight smell of burning that came off her form.

"the pidgen calls," Keith grins then walks out the door, Shiro also joins them in the hallway he's also changed into something similar to Keith and all of them share the same burns and cuts.

"are they alright," Lance's mother asked looking out at them

"They'll be fine, Coran no matter how much of a mess he can be, he's rather good at keeping us all intact," Lance grinned shrugging his shoulders quickly

"keeping you intact," Rachel raised her eyebrow,

"yeah I only lost an arm once so it's all good, I'm one of the better ones," Lance touched his right arm he ran his fingers over a very pale scar on his tan arm over his bicep.

"You have scars there so cool," Silvio grinned he was too young to get that Lance had these scars for bad things.

"Lance should we move on then," his father asked, and lance gave a slight nod heading out the door "the room next to mine is Hunks, then Shiro's then Pidges, Allura lives in a different part of the castle along with Coran, the room on the end there was Keiths but its mostly a storage room now." lance then opened another door leading to a kitchen, and everyone suddenly got what Lance had meant about 'not really having a stove,' the stove like thing didn't have any burners it was like a cupboard, with steam coming off of it.

"what is that smell," Luis asked covering his nose,

"oh its like slime, that coran makes for dinner, and he apparently abandoned" Lance pulled open the cupboard like stove and taking out a green boiling pan, "its burnt now but yeah," Lance took his pinky finger and took a little bit of the food from the pan then walking away. "it actually tastes okay though,"

"why would you eat it, it looks radioactive," Rachel scrunched her nose up as she smelt the gross food that Lance seemed rather okay with eating.

"can I play with it," Nadia asked looking at the food before her,

"no," Lisa pulled her daughter back from the tray pushing back her son to,

"let's move on, but I am glad we did not start another fire," Lance shrugged walking into the common room Hunk was sitting on the couch messing with his helmet, his tool kit all over the coffee table

"Lance grab me the circuit board off the table over there," Hunk pointed off for lance to find this was not his first time dealing with hunk and pidges tendencies to leave things lying around that they would end up needing.

"you know Pidge is not going to be pleased when she sees you started work without her," Lance placed the small green circuit board on the coffee table, for Hunk to grab when he was ready to use it.

"its not the earth thing mine was getting intercepted by other radio frequencies, we fixed it on Keith's helmet the other week and I should be able to fix mine but somethings up with this," Hank shook his head not bothering to look up from his work when Pidge walked in to lances families surprise there was almost no evidence that pidge had been injured no cuts not a single trace of burns.

"I needed to replace the whole board on Keiths, that's why you're messing up," she commented flopping over the couch, "alien boy says bye he when to visit his mother for dinner or something," she looked up at lance,

"yeah he told me earlier," Lance shrugged "I should be taking everyone home now, can I trust the three of you won't set everything on fire before I get back," Lance asked as he headed towards the bunker,

"you make it sound like you haven't set part of the castle on fire your self," Hunk finally looked up from his work but they both so quickly got inwraped in there work they mostly just waved goodbye,

"your friend seem nice," lances mother smiled as they stepped on blue


End file.
